Tipuan Penjual Es Serut
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: "KYAAAA…!" Tidak! Aku diculik! Seseorang… tolong aku! Bapak-bapak aneh ini menarikku dengan paksa untuk ikut dengannya. Eh, sepertinya dia membawaku ke tempat makan yang sepi itu. Apakah ia pemilik tempat makan itu? GaaSaku / AU / Fanfic pendek, mau baca? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tipuan Penjual Es Serut © Thia Nokoru**

**Gaara – Sakura**

**.**

**Tipuan Penjual Es Serut**

**.**

Kelasku, mengadakan liburan ke pantai saat hari libur. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami semua tiba di pantai jam 9 pagi. Pantai masih sepi pengunjung. Bebaslah kami semua bermain-main di pantai. Saat hari sudah siang, kami semua beristirahat. Pantai juga sudah ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Seru sekali, ya!"

Kami murid perempuan berseru karena sangat senang bermain-main di pantai. Sekarang adalah waktunya jam makan siang. Banyak tempat makanan yang terlihat enak-enak, tapi tidak semua tempat makanan terlihat ramai. Ada satu tempat makanan yang terlihat sepi. Hmm… mungkin karena tempatnya terlihat sudah tua? Apalagi letaknya yang paling ujung, makanya tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali.

Brukk

Praaanggg

Ah, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan ke depan, aku menabrak seseorang. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, pecah… piring dan gelasnya pecah!

"Ma-maafkan aku… a-aku tidak sengaja…"

Aduh, bagaimana ini?!

Seorang bapak-bapak yang aku tabrak ini mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau-hijau yang ketat. Aduh, sangat tidak enak dipandang. Tapi, bapak-bapak ini hanya diam saja sambil menatap piring dan gelas yang sudah pecah itu.

"Harga piring dan gelas ini mahal, lho!"

"Eh?"

Aku menengok kanan dan kiriku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tertinggal oleh teman-temanku. Aku sendirian!

"Kau harus menggantinya! Kalau kau tidak mau menggantinya, kau harus bekerja di tempatku!"

Hyaaa… kedua mata bulat dan alis tebalnya bapak-bapak ini terlihat menakutkan! Dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

"A-aku akan menggantinya. Tapi, saat ini aku tidak membawa cukup uang. Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil uang dulu di tasku, lalu aku akan kembali lagi kesini?"

"TIDAK BISA! Kalau seperti itu, kau pasti akan kabur! Sekarang juga kau ikut denganku!"

"KYAAAA…!"

Tidak! Aku diculik! Seseorang… tolong aku! Bapak-bapak aneh ini menarikku dengan paksa untuk ikut dengannya. Eh, sepertinya dia membawaku ke tempat makan yang sepi itu. Apakah ia pemilik tempat makan itu?

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Sekarang kau harus bekerja disini! Kau harus menjual es serut di tempat ini sampai habis! Kalau tidak habis, kau harus ganti rugi sisa es serut yang tidak laku!"

APA? MEMANGNYA BISA SEPERTI ITU?!

"KENAPA SEPERTI ITU? LEBIH BAIK AKU MENGGANTI PIRING DAN GELAS YANG AKU PECAHKAN!"

Grrr… Bapak-bapak ini sangat menyebalkan! Bilang saja kalau memang dia tidak punya pekerja!

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa menggantinya, kan? Fufufu…"

"Aku bisa saja! Hanya saja aku harus mengambil uangku di tasku! Tasku ada di dalam bus sekolah!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Pokoknya, sekarang juga kau harus bekerja! Sana, masuk ke dalam!"

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dengan kesal aku masuk ke dalam toko yang sudah tua ini. Saat masuk ke dalam, aku melihat di dalam ada 2 orang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Sepertinya, yang satunya aku mengenalnya. Bukankah dia sekelas denganku? Akhirnya… aku menemukan seorang penolong! Tapi, apakah dia mau menolongku? Kami kan tidak pernah berbicara di kelas. Lebih baik aku coba saja!

"GAARA! TOLONG AKU!"

Aku berlari menghampiri laki-laki yang sekelas denganku bernama Gaara. Gaara pun menoleh kepadaku dengan ekspresi yang memang selalu datar.

"Gaara! Boleh aku pinjam uang? Dompetku tertinggal di bus sekolah. Nanti di bus aku akan menggantikannya. Aku mohon, Gaara…"

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bekerja paksa di tempat ini. Kumohon Gaara, pinjamkan aku uang.

"Aku juga, dompetku tertinggal di dalam tas. Dan tasku ada di dalam bus sekolah. Makanya aku disuruh bekerja di sini."

APA?

"K-kau juga disuruh bekerja di tempat ini?"

"Hn, aku tidak sengaja menabrak Gai. Sebagai gantinya aku harus bekerja di tempat ini untuk menjual es serut."

Sama sepertiku! Hm, mencurigakan! Pasti orang yang bernama Gai itu, Bapak-bapak aneh itu, pasti sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke Gaara dan aku. Jahat sekali! Memperkerjakan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu!

"Orang itu jahat sekali! Aku tidak mau kerja paksa seperti ini!"

"Tunggu Sakura. Gai memang jahat melakukan hal seperti itu. Awalnya aku juga tidak terima. Hanya saja, alasan Gai melakukan hal seperti itu, karena Gai sedang butuh uang. Pemilik tempat ini sudah tua, dia sedang sakit, Gai butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatannya. Makanya, aku mau membantunya menjual es serut ini."

Oh… jadi seperti itu. Pemilik tempat ini sudah tua. Kasihan sekali. Apakah aku mau membantunya? Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi bermain-main di pantai dengan teman-teman.

"Kumohon… Sakura-_chan_ yang cantik… tolonglah kami…"

Hiiiyyy… aku baru sadar dengan laki-laki yang satunya lagi. Dia mirip sekali dengan Gai. Pasti dia adalah anaknya Gai.

"Ba-baiklah… a-aku akan membantu…"

Kurasa, aku harus bersabar dan merelakan waktu bermainku di pantai untuk bekerja di tempat ini.

Eh? Barusan, Gaara tersenyum? Dia tersenyum kepadaku karena aku mau membantu? Kalau kuperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini, Gaara tampan juga. Mungkin karena dia orangnya tertutup dan selalu menyendiri, makanya yang terlihat olehku adalah kesan yang buruk. Tapi, saat seperti ini, kesannya sangat lain. Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Disinilah aku, dibawah terik matahari aku berjualan es serut keliling bersama dengan Gaara. Lee, anak Gai, yang membuat es serut. Sedangkan aku dan Gaara berkeliling membawa es serut dan menawarkan kepada para pengunjung. Walau panas, aku bersyukur, es serut jualanku laku juga. Yang membeli memang kebanyakan laki-laki. Aku harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi pembeli laki-laki yang merayuku. Sedangkan Gaara, sama sepertiku. Jualan Gaara juga laku, hanya saja yang membeli perempuan semua. Entah mengapa, melihat Gaara dikelilingi oleh para perempuan membuat aku kesal! Gaara itu temanku! Mereka tidak boleh dekat-dekat dan merayu Gaara seperti itu! Huh!

Kami kembali, karena jualan yang kami bawa sudah habis. Kami harus menjual es serut ini sampai habis. Memangnya sampai berapa kali jualan sampai es serut itu habis? Ini yang kedua, aku dan Gaara kembali berkeliling. Semoga saja cepat habis terjual seperti yang pertama.

Lagi-lagi yang menghampiriku adalah laki-laki. Kali ini ada 4 orang laki-laki yang datang menghampiriku.

"Hai, Nona Cantik, kami mau membeli es serutnya. Kalau kami bayar lebih, mau tidak jalan-jalan sebentar dengan kami?"

Enak saja!

"Maaf, kalau kalian mau membeli es serut, silahkan… aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan bersama dengan kalian…"

"Jangan sok deh, kau cuma penjual es serut, mau dibayar berapa? Kami punya uang banyak, kok!"

Sial! Laki-laki ini berani menyentuh bahuku! Mereka pikir aku ini perempuan penghibur apa?

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari bahuku!"

Aku menepis tangan laki-laki itu dari bahuku. Mereka laki-laki tidak baik. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan mereka.

"Tunggu, Nona, kami belum selesai bicara!"

Sial, mereka berani menahanku. Ini sih namanya keroyokan!

"Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak, aku akan teriak!"

Mereka memegangi lenganku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Lepaskan dia."

Deg

Suara ini…

"Siapa kau?"

"…."

Gaara… dia datang menolongku?

"Oh, penjual es serut juga, ya… hahaha…"

"Aku bilang, lepaskan dia sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi…"

Hiiiyyy… kenapa wajah Gaara jadi terlihat menakutkan seperti itu?

"Cih, menyebalkan!"

Tapi, akhirnya aku dilepaskan oleh mereka. Gaara hebat sekali bisa mengusir mereka. Sepertinya mereka takut dengan Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara… terima kasih banyak… untung saja ada kau…"

"Ya…"

Eh? Ekspresi Gaara berubah. Dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Kenapa Gaara jadi terlihat manis seperti ini? Aku kok jadi berdebar-debar…

"Kalau begitu, aku mau lanjut jualan, ya…"

"Tunggu, Sakura…"

"Apa?"

Deg

KYAAAA… APA-APAAN, INI?

Gaara membuka kaosnya di depanku. Membuat aku melihat badannya yang bikin aku hampir saja mimisan. Setelah Gaara membuka kaosnya, dia memakaikan kaosnya kepadaku.

"Mungkin bau keringatku, tapi ini lebih baik daripada kau hanya memakai bikini saja, kan?"

Deg

Ah, dia tidak mau aku terlihat memakai bikini, begitu? Agar aku tidak diganggu oleh laki-laki?

Kaos Gaara memang agak basah karena keringat. Tapi, tidak bau, kok. Malah, tercium aroma Gaara yang bercampur dengan parfum, wangi yang sangat menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara… Tapi, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan laki-laki."

Kenapa jawabnya seperti itu! Justru dengan kau yang seperti itu malah bikin perempuan-perempuan semakin mendekatimu dan merayumu! Aku tidak terima itu! Eh? Kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini? Aku kan bukan pacar Gaara?

Huh! Menyebalkan! Dengan wajah cemberut aku pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku ditahannya.

"Sama-sama aku saja. Kalau bersamaku, kau tidak akan diganggu oleh laki-laki seperti mereka lagi. Lihat, pengunjung pantai ini sudah semakin banyak. Aku yakin, jualan kita pasti habis."

Ya, kata-kata Gaara membuat aku sangat tenang dan nyaman. Akhirnya aku pun berjualan bersama Gaara. Kami tidak berpencar, kami selalu berdampingan. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Berada bersama Gaara sangat menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Tidak lama pun, jualan es serut kami habis juga. Berkat aku yang cantik dan Gaara yang tampan, kami menjadi daya tarik pembeli.

"Akhirnya~ habis juga… kami tidak akan kena marah lagi… terima kasih banyak untuk kalian berdua… maafkan caraku yang salah dan jahat ini, ya…"

Gai sangat berterima kasih kepada kami berdua. Melihatnya sampai menangis seperti itu, aku jadi tidak marah dan benci kepada Gai.

"Oh, ya… mana pemilik yang kalian bilang sedang sakit itu?"

Aku belum melihat pemilik tempat ini. Dia ada dimana?

"Ah, ya! Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan memanggilkannya!"

"Nona Tsunade! Nona Tsunade!"

Gai berteriak-teriak. Nona Tsunade? Nona? Nona itu untuk sebutan yang muda, kan? Bukankah mereka bilang orang yang sudah tua? Aku punya firasat buruk…

Tidak lama, keluarlah seorang perempuan cantik dari dalam kamar. Jadi, ini yang mereka bilang orang tua yang sedang sakit?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?"

"Ahahaha… es serut kali ini terjual habis. Ini, pendapatan hari ini banyak sekali."

Gai terlihat senang sekali.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Sini, aku mau membeli perawatan wajahku agar selalu tampak awet muda. Aku juga mau kembali ke kota sore ini, jadi, kalian berdua berjuanglah keras bekerja di tempat ini, ya!"

Perempuan cantik itu, setelah mengambil uang, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jadi, kami berdua tertipu, begitu?

"Mana yang kalian bilang orang tua yang sedang sakit?"

Aku marah. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kami berdua dibohongi. Gai dan Lee hanya tersenyum cengengesan saja menatap kami berdua.

Praaanggg

Aku membanting 2 piring yang ada di dekatku. Aku kesal.

"Aku marah!"

"Sudahlah Sakura..."

"Kau tidak marah, Gaara?"

"Daripada kau marah-marah, lebih baik kita kembali ke bus sekolah. Kita sudah terlambat, nanti bisa ditinggal."

Gaara terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi, kata-kata Gaara selalu bisa membuat aku tenang.

"Kalau aku kembali lagi kesini, aku pasti akan menghancurkan tempat ini! Aku pulang!"

Aku dan Gaara segera kembali ke bus sekolah. Aku sampai lupa, kalau ini adalah acara jalan-jalan sekolah. Sampai di bus, semuanya sudah berkumpul, mereka menunggu aku dan Gaara. Kami berdua meminta maaf. Dan gosip-gosip aneh pun mulai terdengar olehku.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Gaara!"

Mereka bilang aku dan Gaara berpacaran sampai lupa waktu. Perjalanan pulang pun terasa sangat berisik. Oh, ya… aku masih memakai baju Gaara. Aku harus kembalikan. Err… kalau tidak salah, Gaara duduk sendirian di bangku bus paling belakang. Apa sebaiknya aku pindah ke sana saja, ya? Hihihi… bakal heboh lagi deh sekelas…

Aku pun pindah duduk ke bangku paling belakang. Gaara terkejut melihat aku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, sebentar saja, aku mau mengembalikan kaosmu."

Aku pun membuka kaosku di depannya. Sama seperti Gaara yang membuka kaosnya di depanku.

"Kau ini. Kalau mau membuka baju jangan di depanku. Kau itu perempuan, Sakura. Tidak perlu kau kembalikan juga tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja, buang juga tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Tapi, aku kan pakai bikini. Aku juga bawa baju, kok!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya…"

Eh? Wajah Gaara memerah. Dia malu ya melihatku pakai bikini. Hihihi… lucu sekali. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Iya, iya… kau ini…"

Aku memasukan baju Gaara ke dalam tasku dan memakai bajuku sendiri. Kalau Gaara tidak mau menerima bajunya kembali, biar aku simpan saja baju Gaara untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Sudah belum?"

"Sudah, kok!"

Gaara menatapku, sepertinya Gaara sudah tenang karena melihat aku yang sudah pakai baju.

"Hei, walau sangat menyebalkan, tapi… hari ini aku senang sekali. Ini pertamakalinya kita bisa dekat seperti ini. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk apa yang pernah aku pikirkan."

"…."

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aa, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau kau senang."

"Apaan itu? Tidak jelas sekali bicaranya…"

"…."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bus, tampak sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Gaara.

"Kenapa kau diam lagi? Gaaraaa…"

"Sakura… kupikir, aku mulai tertarik denganmu…"

DEG

A-apa? Dengan senyum lembut seperti itu, dan pandangan mata yang tulus seperti itu, Gaara mengatakan itu padaku? Jantungku langsung berdebar-debar cepat sekali. Apakah aku juga sudah tertarik kepada Gaara?

"Kupikir, aku juga mulai tertarik padamu…"

Aku senang, aku pun tersenyum dengan ceria kepada Gaara. Kami berdua tersenyum. Gaara pun segera menggenggam erat tanganku. Sepertinya, rasa suka diantara kami perlahan-lahan akan tumbuh menjadi rasa suka yang sangat besar. Cinta. Semoga hubungan kami ini selalu berjalan dengan baik untuk kedepannya. Dan ini semua, mungkin berkat penjual es serut itu, Gai. Karena tanpa kejadian hari ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa dekat dengan Gaara.

**SELESAI**

**22 Desember 2014**

**A/N :**

**Sebenarnya, fanfic ini sudah lama saya buat. Tapi, baru sempet sekarang saya publish… ^^a dan judulnya sepertinya tidak sesuai sama ceritanya… hahaha… XD**

**Cuma fanfic pendek. Nyo, nikmati saja fanfic singkat ini dengan senyuman, agar hari kalian juga selalu ceria dan penuh senyum… serta cinta selalu ada disekitar kalian… hahaha… :D #plak**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya… ^U^**


End file.
